Valentines Surprise
by Sangofan4ever
Summary: Hi everyone!I know its a little late  Like 2 months  for a V-Day fic. But I like it and I hope you do too! And thanks for reading for those who do! And it is not about solely InuYasha and Miroku. It is about Ocs that like them. Thats why they're in there.


Valentines Surprise

I know its a little late for this one-shot but hey, you can't judge the timing of good work

...Fuedal Era, Hiroko's Point of View...

"I'm actually pretty excited about this Valentines Day." Aneko gave me a sly smirk.

"Why? Inu-baby gettin' ya a present?" She loves to tease me. It works every time; I can already feel the heat getting to my face.

"Come on, Aneko. Quit teasing her." Thank you Madoka. "Wait until _after_ InuYasha gives her her present." They started giggling.

"You're both evil. Evil I tell you." I walked outside the hut and tothe Bone-Eater's Well. I sat at the edge thinking. InuYasha said he actually understood what the holiday was about when me, Aneko, and Madoka expained it to him, Miroku and Shippo. I remember what Shippo said when we got done expaining.

"I'm getting you the best. Present. Ever!" Then he scurried off into the forest.

"Oh Shippo," I say.

"What about the runt?" InuYasha asked. I jumped a little.

"Dear Lord InuYasha! You scared me." He came up to me until we were about two feet apart.

"InuYasha, what's that behind your back?"

"It's...It's..well you-you said you liked 'em, so I got 'em for you." He held it out to me.

"Lillies?" I took the beautiful flowers in my hands and smelled them. "This is such a great gift InuYasha!" I gave him a big hug. "Thank you. Man you're a great boyfriend."

"So aren't you supposed to give me a gift?" he asked. I smiled.

"Right here, my ninja food loving boyfriend." I held it out. It was a rare flavor of ramen (better known as "ninja food" to InuYasha, but oh well...) sold in only a few stores. He snatched from my hands like a little kid.

"Can you heat this up, please?" Oh no. The eyes. The puppy dog eyes no one can resist! It's so mean and manipulative...but too cute!

"Okay I guess we can go now," I said. He scooped me up in his arms and ran back toward the village.

...In Kaede's Hut...

We all just finished the ramen I got InuYasha since it was a big pack.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yeah Shippo?" I said.

"I want to give you your surprise for today. Close your eyes," he said. I could hear something rustling.

"Okay open!" Shippo had a lot of leaves out in front of him. along with his toys.

"I'm gonna do tricks for you! I practiced all day."

"Then they'll be good," I said.

"Okay..Fox Magic!" Shippo turned into a kitten. Then into his pink bubble form, a balloon (I've been showing him pictures of my time), and finally he turned into InuYasha.

"I'm InuYasha, but better." That maed InuYasha chase Shippo until my son jumped in my arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing. It was too fun today.

...Aneko and Madoka's Valentines Day, Both's Point of View...

Ankeo and Madoka had agreed to help Miroku in geting some girls by pretending he could read thier palms.

"Oh you're so amazing Monk!" Aneko giggled. Some of the village girls cam over.

"Can he really read palms?" one of them asked. Madoka stepped forward.

"We'll see. Read my palm!" she said. Miroku drug his finger down he lifeline until it stopped.

"It says you are a very kind person," he says. Madoka stared at him in fake shock. Then turned to the village girls.

"He can read palms!" All the girls in the village were on him now. He was happy and laughing.

"He acts like a dirty old man," Aneko said.

"But you think he's cute," Madoka said.

"I...I...yeah. I just don't want him thinking I'm all green-eyed-monster ya know? Though I would like to hit every girl that looks at Miroku in that way with my bat." She started mumbling on.

"Aneko!" Madoka brought said girl out of her jealous trance.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry" Aneko blushed a little.

"No prob." Seeing Aneko crushing on Miroku mad Madoka wonder if a guy from the Fuedal Era would love her.

_I'd like that,_ she thought.

-Author's Note: Review Please! And special thanks to kagomethebeautifulmiko and sangothegreatdemonslayer for giving the V-Day idea! Sorry if it's bad or too short or something. Give ideas and I can change it around a little if you want. Anyways thanks for reading everyone! And to everyone..WHO DO YOU THINK MADOKA COULD BE WITH IN THE STORY?


End file.
